Confessions
by SeeTheHalo
Summary: Bill confesses his more-than-brotherly love for Tom, nearly tearing apart their already torn family.
1. Chapter 1

Bill's POV

"Tom, I love you."

"I love you too, Bill."

Ah, this was going exactly as I had thought. I knew he wouldn't understand what I was trying to tell him.

"No, that's… That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you… I love you so much more than I should, Tom, and I _want_ you."

"Well, we're twins. Aren't twins supposed to have more of a connecti—"

"Tom! That is _not_ what I mean! You don't get it!"

"What the hell am I supposed to get?"

I closed my eyes pushed him against the wall behind him, and pressed my lips to his. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, a confused and surprised look on his face. I pulled away, nearly in tears. He stared at me strangely.

"Tomi, I'm so sorry! I know, this is so wrong and I shouldn't have feelings for you like this but I can't help it!"

Tom gave me one stern nod, and with that he walked down the stairs and out the front door. I bit my lip for a second, and then ran down the stairs after him.

"Tom!" I opened the screen door. "Where are you going?"

He opened up his car door, "to Sungmin's house." He got in and drove off, not even bothering to look at me.

I stood there, half way in between the door and outside until I felt a hand poke my shoulder.

"Bill? You okay?"

I turned around to my little sister Jasmine Isabella.

I nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

She raised her eyebrows, giving me the I-know-you're-lying look.

Jasmine knew me so well. I, after all, was her favorite brother. She spent majority of her time with me. Tom was the one she went to when I wasn't around.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with big, brown eyes.

"I can't tell you," my eyes started to water. "I've already said too much."

"I know you're lying, Bill!" Jasmine screamed at me, went up the stairs and ran outside the back door to the balcony.

I followed her, and when I reached the balcony I looked down to see her sitting on the swing set, slowly rocking back and forth. Her back was facing towards the house. I stood there for several minutes, giving her time to cool down. After my miniature waiting period, I went down the wooden steps, across the patio and into the lawn where the swings were. I stood there, not saying anything.

"It's not the same since mom died."

I placed my hand on her small shoulder. "I know how upset you are."

She shook her head and ran up the tree house that the swings were connected to. "I know when you lie to me, Bill! And you promised to tell me the truth!"

"I know, Jasmine," I shouted up to the tree house. "But you're a little too young to even understand what's going on!"

"Just fuck off, Bill!"

My mouth fell open. "Jasmine Isabella! Don't you _dare_ use that language!"

"Why not? Tom says it all the damn time!"

"We're _adults_, we can say—"

"You guys are seventeen!" She peaked her head out of the tree house and glared down at me with tears running down her face.

"Well we're _almost _adults then! You're eight years old! No one as young as you should have a vocabulary like that!"

She gave me an angry look, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she shrugged and went back into the tree house.

I had promised her I'd never lie to her. It's a promise I would never break, and I won't. I made that promise to her at our mom's funeral. I sighed, turned around, and went back into the house. Once I was inside, I sat down on the couch and played around with my necklace.

_Jasmine, Tom, and I all stood there in disbelief, paying our final respects for our mom. We had no one left anymore other than the three of us. As the funeral ended, Jasmine wanted to say her goodbyes one more time._

"_Mommy," she whimpered, falling to her knees._

"_Don't worry about it, I'm upset too," Tom said blandly._

_I smacked Tom lightly in his chest and bent down to Jasmine. "Everything will be fine. I know this is hard, but one day you'll see a bright side to this." _

_She jumped into my arms, hugging me as tightly as possible. "I miss mommy," she whispered in my ear._

"_I know, I know," I patted her back. "Listen to me," I pulled her out of the hug and made sure she had her eyes on me. _

_She nodded and wiped her tears away. "Yes?" She gave a little smile._

_"I promise to never lie to you. You can trust me; not sure aboutTom though... But I will always tell you the truth and never tell a lie to you," I helped her off the floor and we headed out of the funeral home._

I was shaken out of my thought by a rumble of thunder.

"Better go get Jasmine," I mumbled under my breath. I got off the couch and walked out to the balcony, down the stairs, and made my way over to the tree house.

"Jasmine, come on. It's going to rain," I shouted up to her. When she didn't respond, I climbed up the stairs to see her sleeping. She would always fall asleep when she got mad and cried. I shook her gently awake. Jasmine sat up and looked at me, and she shook her head at me before sliding down the slide. I climbed back down the little steps, following her into the house.

"Jasmine—" before I could even say anything more, she slammed her bedroom door in my face.

"Just go away way and kiss your own ass!" She yelled at me.

Nowadays it was me and Tom in charge of looking after her. I really hated to punish her, that was Tom's job—but Tom wasn't here.

"You're grounded for two days missy," I opened the door. "You can do something useful like reading. No TV, no nothing," I took her laptop and iPhone away. "Sorry," I gave her a smile and shut the door.

"No fair!" I heard her scream. I made my way to my bedroom, and put her laptop and her phone together up in a spot in my closet. I walked down the steps and sat down on the couch. I dozed off slightly. I woke up two hours later, and looked around the living room.

_'I think I caused Jasmine enough pain today, I can't punish her for cursing. She needs someone to understand her_,' I got off the couch and walked up the steps, stopping at her door.

"Jasmine? Can I come in?" I knocked gently at her bedroom door. There was no answer. I knocked again; and her room was quiet.

"Jasmine?" I walked into bedroom, she was nowhere to be found, and there on her desk laid her diary.

_'Damn it Jasmine_!' I rushed down the steps and got into my car. I knew her one and only place; the cemetery.

I know her all too well, she would visit mom and dad graves when she we did something a little too harsh on her. I pulled up into the parking lot and got out of my car. I walked to our parents graves, and I found Jasmine on her knees staring at our moms tombstone. I cleared my throat, and she turned around quickly, she knew she was in bigger trouble when we got home.

"I'm sorry Bill!" She looked down as tears fell from her eyes. I sighed, got down to her height, and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Why did she have to die?" I heard her say in a low tone.

"Everyone dies," I whispered in her ear. I stood up, and helped her off the ground. We stood staring at the grave. A roll a thunder came and lightening flashed, brightening the dark night sky.

"Come on, let's get you home," I said in a calm, collected voice. We got into the car and it started to rain.

"Jasmine Isabella Kaulitz," I looked at her from the drivers seat. I shook my head and gave her a look. She knew she was in trouble. I pulled to a stop at a red light and watched her look sadly out the window; I knew she was sorry. I watched a little bit more and soon a tear ran down her cheek. We pulled back up into the driveway. She got out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. She was soaked by the time we were inside.

"Go take a hot shower and put on some nice, warm clothes."

She did as she was told and came out of the shower fifteen minutes later.

"Sit next to me Jasmine," I patted the empty seat on the couch. She nodded and sat down.

"Jasmine, I'm—"

"I'm sorry!" She all of a sudden started to bawl her eyes out. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Shh," I calmly hushed her and pulled her into a side hug. She climbed onto my lap and laid her head on my chest.

"Am I in trouble?" She looked up to me, her brown eyes puffy, red, and swollen from crying. I had to forgive her.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry for not understanding you," I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll give you back your laptop and your phone," I set her on the ground and got up from the couch. She followed behind me up the stairs to my room. I got her laptop and phone from my closet and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Bill!" She ran back to her room, a smile on her red, water-streaked face.

_later that night_

"Good night Jasmine. I'm sorry about what happened earlier," I tucked her into bed, and gave her a kiss on her head.

"'Night Bill. I'm sorry for how I cursed at you," she put her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"See you in the morning," I turned off her light and softly closed the door behind me.

I walked down the steps; now the only thing left on my mind was how to get Tom back. I sat down on the couch, waiting in the quiet house for him to come back home. I hurt him too. Why did I keep hurting everyone today? First Tom with my disgusting secret about him and the kiss, then Jasmine; I must have been the worst brother today.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's POV

I drove back up into the driveway. I turned off my car and sat there. I was still a little unsure about returning. It was very late; nearly one in the morning. I figured Bill would already be in bed. I locked my car and walked up to the front door. I unlocked it and walked in. The living room lamp was still on, and Bill was lying on the couch looking terrible.

"Tom! You came back," Bill shot up and tried to hug me.

I pushed him away and stormed up the steps. He has kissed his own _brother_! What was next? Sex?

"So sickening, feeling that way for your own flesh and blood," I mumbled.

Deep down, I felt the same way.

"Tom, stop and listen to me," Bill caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What!" I hissed at him.

"Shh, you'll wake Jasmine! I love you Tom. Why can't you see that?" Bill started to get teary eyed. I shook my head.

"I love you too Bill. But just not in that way," I lied straight through my lips, hoping I could clear his head of this shit.

"I love you, but with so much more... _passion_. I don't know why, and I know it's wrong, I just can't help myself… I, I can't stop how I feel," Bill tried to hug me again.

"Bill, stop it now! Knock it off!" I started to yell, and Bill threw his arms around my neck.

"Get off me! You're messed up!" I yelled.

Now I was getting mad, for I knew that he loved me; I just wasn't accepting it.

"I want you Tom. I want to be with you, for tonight… Just tonight, and I'll never be like this again if you don't want me to," Bill said sweetly in my ear, and I felt my heart start to race.

"What's going on?" Jasmine walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes.

"Tom! You're back!" She ran and hugged me. We were a happy family again; in her eyes, this was a happy family—having the three of us together.

If only she knew how screwed up our family was.

"What are you doing up?" I bent down to her height.

"I heard you yelling. What were you yelling at?" Jasmine hugged me tightly.

I rubbed her back. "I was yelling at Bill," I said simply.

After I said that, Jasmine shot me a glare and ran over and hugged Bill. "Bill! Are you alright? Tom is being a meanie to you," Jasmine buried her face in Bill's shirt.

"I'm fine, go back to bed," Bill patted her head and she gave a nod.

"'Night Bill, 'night Tom," she walked back to her room and softly closed the door.

"We'll talk in the morning, after Jasmine is in school," I headed off to my bedroom and shut my door.

I threw my head into the pillow and moaned, too lazy to even change into my pajamas. I had a long day of fucking Sungmin; trying to get Bill off of my mind. I flipped and flopped on my bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. The last time I looked at the clock it was 2:38 AM.

"_God damn, Bill," I mumbled and ran my fingers through hi s long black hair._

"_You like that?" He lustfully smiled up at me, and went back to sucking my dick. _

_I moaned and clawed at his fragile back. "Bill, wanna try something else?"_

_He stood up, his face right in front of mine. I felt intoxicated by the smell of his sweet breath. "What?"_

"_Get on the bed, on your stomach."_

_He smiled and did as I commanded. I spread apart his pale cheeks, and centered my penis at his opening. I smiled as I jammed myself in him. Bill drew in a sharp breath. _

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Yes," he hissed, and let out a long, deep breath. "I-I can handle it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes! Now get on with it," he moaned._

_I rocked my hips back and forth, going deeper and harder each time. Bill moaned, and every once and awhile let out a small shriek. My heart was racing out of my chest, and I knew at this rate I would be climaxing any time now. "Tom, Tom, Tom…" Bill moaned._

_I moaned loudly and came hard. I lay on Bill, catching my breath for a few seconds._

_I removed myself from his entrance, and lay next to him. "Bill, I love you," I pecked his lips._

"_Tom, I had a nightmare. Get up, Tom, I'm scared!" He gazed into my eyes._

"_What the—"_

"Tom! Tom!" I was roughly shaken awake.

I blinked several times, and in the darkness I saw a small figure standing by my bed.

"What do you want?" I moaned, getting hard as I thought of the dream I had been interrupted from.

"I had a nightmare… Normally I'd go to Bill, b-but he locked his door and I'm scared…"

"Come here," I sighed.

"Thanks Tom," she hoped in my bed.

"No problem," I rolled over, facing my wall.

Within minutes Jasmine was asleep, snoring away and stealing my blanket. I tried to think nothing of it—she was only eight years old. As I tried to ignore Jasmine, the only thing my mind could settle on was my dream. I closed my eyes, trying to forget it. I couldn't fall asleep, and before I knew it, it was 6:45 AM—the time Jasmine had to get up for school.

I heard Bill's door open, and him whisper 'Jasmine' lightly as he walked into her room.

"_Jasmine?_"

Bill then came in my room and cocked his eyebrow at me. He talked over to my bed and shook Jasmine. Her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something.

"Jasmine, it's time to wake up. The bus is gonna be here at 7:30 and it's 6:47," he continued to shake her.

She slowly got out of my bed and went back to her room. Bill winked at me and left. I rolled over and moaned into my pillow. Seeing him made me get hard again. Awhile later I heard the front door open and close, so I figured Jasmine had left. Footsteps trailed down the hallway, and then my door creaked open and shut. I heard the lock click.

"So, Tom," Bill walked over and lay next to me on my bed. "How are you?"

I looked up at him, "I'm fine," and rolled from my side on to my back. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you, of course," Bill smiled and climbed on top of me. His face was right up in mine, his sweet breath flooding my nose. "What else would I want?"

I stared up at him, and he smirked down at me. He pushed his lips on mine and carefully licked them. I just lay there, letting him kiss me.

"Ah, fuck it," I mumbled against him.

I opened up my lips and shoved my tongue in his mouth. Bill smiled in to our kiss. He roamed his hands over my body, and broke our kiss for a second to remove both of our shirts. He lifted himself up a little, to get a better look at my body. Bill smiled, and leaned back down on me, pressing his lips against my throat. He sucked and nibbled his way down to my collar bone. I dug my nails in his back and suppressed a moan. Bill growled; it was one of the sexiest noises I had ever heard.

"Pants. Off. _Now._" I commanded.

Bill laughed his childish giggle and a smile broke across my face as I joined him in laughter. He took his hands off my chest and down to his pants; I was surprised when I noticed he took off both his underwear and pants at the same time.

"Damn, Bill, you're so fucking hard," I reached down and grabbed his erect dick in my hand.

He moaned and shivered at my touched. "Your turn," he said with trembling lips.

It took me a second to understand what he meant, but I took off the rests of the clothes on my body.

Here we were; my baby brother and I, naked in my bed. Nothing weird at all.

Bill's POV

I brought my lips back up to his and ran my hands up and down his member. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, I heard the front door open and shut.

"I'm home!" I heard Jasmine yell.

I quickly snapped away from Tom, eyes wide. "Shit shit shit shit _shit_," I mumbled to myself as I hurried to get off the bed and get dressed. Once I was clothed, I ran out to Jasmine.

"How was school?" I hugged her.

"Good, I guess. Can I talk to you? Maybe at dinner or something?" Jasmine broke the eye contact, and stared at the floor.

"Why? Did something happen at school? Did you get in trouble? Did someone hurt you?" I stopped myself. She was only eight and I didn't have to fill her with so many questions. She looked back to me and shook her head.

"Forget I said anything," she sighed.

"Don't be afraid to tell me things," I gave her a smile. She smiled back at me and hugged me.

"Do you have homework?" I looked over to her book bag.

"Yeah. Math, science and English," she groaned. She picked up her book bag and went slowly upstairs to her room. I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"Did you tell her yet Bill?"

"Oh," I breathed out quickly, scared for a second. "It's just you…"

"Yup," Tom mumbled and nodded slightly. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds and seemed to get lost in them. "Um, Bill?"

"What?" I snapped out of it.

"…Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I mean… are we telling her about our… _issues_?"

I was slightly offended by the way he said 'issues.' "No, Tom, why the hell would we even… She's eight! This is so wrong—what you and I have right now, Tom. It's wrong, on so, so many levels! Even if we _could_ tell her, I wouldn't be the one to do it and you come on too strong!"

"I don't come on too strong, you don't come on strong enough," Tom spat at me.

"She's eight Tom! This _isn't _about who's stronger, this is about _us_!" I was starting to get mad, so I raised my voice.

This was turning into fight and it was going to turn ugly rather quickly.

Tom simply stared at me, as if he couldn't come up with something to say. "…You said you loved me."

"I had sex with—"

"Bill!" Tom pointed behind me. I shrugged it off and kept yelling.

"Don't '_Bill_' me Tom! I had sex with you; you know I wouldn't have just fucked you if I didn't feel anything!" I yelled louder.

I was panting, but I had calmed down enough to stay quiet for five seconds, before Tom cleared his throat and moved his head in a certain direction, as to tell me that someone was behind me. I turned around to see Jasmine standing there with shock written all over her face.

"You had se—… you… with… Tom?" She backed up a little bit. "How is that possible? Is one of you a girl?" She gasped. "Bill! I knew you were a girl all along!"

Tom chuckled a bit and I glared at him. His face became serious as soon as he saw the look on my face. I looked back over to Jasmine. "I'm not a girl, I'm—"

"I don't wanna know then!" She backed up even more; she seemed a little grossed out by this whole thing. Yet, what eight year old wouldn't be freaked out about this?

"Jasmine, you have to listen to me okay? We—"

"No Bill! You're sick! Both of you are sick!" Jasmine threw her math book and pencil on the ground and ran back up the steps.

That night at dinner, I was expecting all to be cool, calm and collected. But it wasn't.

"Jasmine? Dinner!" I called from the bottom of the steps.

After I called her, Tom and I took our usual seats at the dinner table. Shortly after Jasmine came down; she took her seat and was quiet. I tried to get her to talk, but I didn't want to force her to. Tom shot me a look that read '_we have to tell her_' I gave a week nod in agreement.

"Jasmine? Bill and I want to have a word with you," Tom spoke with a shaky voice.

I looked over at Jasmine, hoping maybe all would be well.

"What!" She growled, still making me think she was still upset. "I don't wanna talk, and you're not going to make me!"

_Damn, sass queen._

"We want to try to talk to you about... Well, um me and Tom," I took a sip of my water, and while setting it back down I looked over to her.

She sat there looking at her plate, her big brown eyes frozen.

"Shut up faggot!" Jasmine spat out; I quickly looked at my bother. Both our faces were shocked.

"Who taught you that?" Tom nearly yelled.

"Matt and Alex. They said it means '_gay_.'" Jasmine said simply.

"Well, Jasmine," I said calmly, but then continuing in an aggravated manner. "I don't like your freaking attitude! You should not have such language! You don't have to be such a little douche ba—" I stopped quickly and realized what I said.

Jasmine stood up with her plate in her hands and threw it against the wall. It shattered to hundreds of little pieces.

Just like our family.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's POV

I gently swept the broken glass off the hardwood floor. I ran the back of my hand across my forehead and threw away the tiny shards.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?" I answered, turning around to Tom.

"Didn't Jasmine run to her room?"

"Yeah, she did—let me guess, she's not in there?"

Tom nodded his head and raised an eyebrow.

I knew where she went—to visit mother's grave, again. While it was an annoying habit of hers, I couldn't blame her. "She's at the graveyard."

"Mom?" Tom responded with a weak voice.

I nodded, and Tom headed out of the house. I watched his slim body run down the stairs, covered in those baggy clothes of his. I bit my lip for a second before running after him. He was just getting in his car as I got outside. I got in the passenger seat and we drove off to the graveyard.

"Left," I mumbled.

Tom had always got lost in the graveyard. When we approached mom's grave, we were thoroughly surprised.

"What the hell…" I mumbled to myself.

Jasmine wasn't here.

"Where do you think she went?" Tom asked.

"Where else _does_ she go?"

I don't know how long we drove around, but finally we pulled up to the local park. I got out of the car and on to the playground.

A girl with long blonde hair sat on a swing, lightly pushing herself back and forth.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bill?"

"Jasmine, why the hell did you do this? We've been looking everywhere for you, we were so—"

"I know, Bill, I know," she threw her hands in her face.

"Second time in the damn day…"

"Bill, shut up!" She screamed as she looked at me.

Her big brown eyes were bloodshot with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Let's go home," I grabbed her arm and nearly had to drag her to the car. I put her in the backseat and got into the passenger.

"Put your seatbelt on," I looked back at her.

"Fucking make me! You aren't either!"

"I'm an adult, I don't have to."

"You're seventeen, you douche! It's just as illegal for me as it is for you!"

"Do I need to put the damned seatbelt on for you?" Tom glared back at her.

"No because I'm not fucking wearing it and you can't make me!"

Tom unbuckled his and climbed in the back seat. Jasmine started screaming bloody murder as Tom tried to put on her seatbelt. She clawed at his hands the whole time until Tom was back in his seat.

"That's not fucking _fair_!" She screamed at the top of her little lungs.

Tom gave me a look and I knew what he was trying to tell me. I put on my seatbelt so Jasmine would shut up. The ride home was full of Jasmine cussing like mad.

When we entered the house, Jasmine immediately tried stomping up to her room.

"Wait," Tom called.

"What?" Jasmine screamed as she turned around.

"You're grounded, three days. No _anything_. And if you dare run away again I will kick your ass to fucking China."

Her little fists were nearly completely white from being clenched so hard. She kicked Tom in the shin and started to run up the steps.

"Jasmine!" I yelled. "You kick him again and you are punished big time!" I looked over to Tom, "I'm not sure what, but you will be in some _deep_ shit!"

She blatantly ignored me and slammed her door.

I sighed and walked over to Tom. He rolled up his pants leg to reveal a bump and slightly purple skin.

"For a little girl, she's got a nice kick," Tom commented as he looked at it.

"Tom! You're making it seem like we should be _praising_ her for acting like this!"

"I'm not—just forget it, Bill."

I stood there with my arms crossed before walking to the balcony, cigarette in hand. I lit up the end and stuck it in my mouth, taking a deep breath in. I let the smoke out of my mouth and watched it blow away in the wind.

I stood there with my arms crossed before walking to the porch, cigarette in hand. I lit up the end and stuck it in my mouth, taking a deep breath in. I let the smoke out of my mouth and watched it blow away in the wind.

After my cigarette was finished, I sat out there, taking in the cool, gentle breeze of the night. I walked back inside, and into the living room; there I saw Tom sitting with an ice-pack on his shin. I sat next to him and pecked his lips.

"That's some bruise Tom." I looked at it.

Tom gave a nod. After he put the ice-pack away he threw himself on the couch. I started to lean in towards him and pushed him gently onto his back, and crawled on top of him. I pressed my lips to his neck and lightly nibbled on his skin.

"Not here," Tom whispered in my ear softly.

We walked quietly, hand in hand, up to his room, and got into his bed. Tom unbuckled my pants, and stuck his hand down my boxers and started rubbing my dick. I bit my lip, trying hard not to let out a loud moan. I could no longer bare, the faster and harder he went rubbing my dick. After I awhile, I pressed my lips to his and let the moan escape into his mouth. I started to take off Tom's shirt and pants as quickly as I could, and after Tom did the same to me.

"Bill, get on your stomach… I want to try something," Tom looked at me in the darkness of the room.

Although I saw nothing other than the electric clock, I felt him staring at me, blazing into my eyes.

I did as I was told, and he spread my cheeks apart. At that, I knew what he was doing and a smile spread across my face.

Tom pushed himself fully inside me. I jammed my face in the pillow, trying to hold back my screams. As many times as I had imagined this, I never imagined it hurting.. He started to thrust harder and faster, making me moan as I got used to the feeling of it. With one last final thrust, he came. He pulled out and rolled to my side, pecking his lips to mine. I bit down on his huge bottom lip as he ran his hands over my body.

He rolled me on my back, and I was confused; what could we, two guys do, in missionary position?

"Tom, I'm not a girl, you can't jam your dick in my vagina because _I don't have one_, remember?"

"I know, silly," he licked my neck and straddled me.

He humped me, just as if I were a girl. I started grinding my hips into his, as he was doing to me. _God_, this felt good. Our hard dicks rubbed each other, and I was biting down on my lip so much that I wouldn't be surprised if it were to start bleeding.

"Bill, relax," Tom moaned into my ear.

"I can't, Tomi," I whimpered.

My back arched, my hips bucked; and at that I came right on his dick and all over his thighs. I sighed and relaxed back to my place on the bed.

Tom started travelling his way down the bed, until I felt his hot breath all over my dick. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Tom," I moaned. "I've already came once, isn't that enough for you?"

He chuckled and started to take more of myself into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down; I had never had sex with a girl, but I imagined this must have been what it felt like.

Of course though, this was so, _so_ much better, because I was receiving this from my Tom, my life.

"Tom, come here," I ran my hand over his messy dreadlocks.

He removed my dick from his mouth and moved until his face was right in front of mine.

"I love you, Tom," I kissed his wet lips and hugged him close to my body.

"I love you too," Tom rolled us so we were lying next to each other on the bed, face to face. He kissed my forehead and covered us with the blankets.

A smile spread across my face; I got my one night with Tom.

Hopefully, there were many more to come.


End file.
